fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Motozilla
Motozilla is a Hippo Kaiju that for some reason is a lot like Godzilla, and happens to like Kaiju chunky. Appearance Motozilla has Godzilla’a body, but is grayish colored and has Moto Moto’s head. Personality He likes em Chunky. History Prelude Monster Island, Pacific Ocean Biollante was chilling on the shores of Monster Island with Lady Leatherback and a few other chunky Kaiju. ”Look out! I think Motozilla likes you,” Lady Leatherback said to Biollante as she guided Biollante’s head out to sea. Amongst the waves, the top of a head with eyes could be seen. It was Motozilla. His eye brow raised twice in a flirtatious way. Motozilla began to emerge from the waves. “Here he comes,” Lady Leatherback said to Biollante. Moto Moto Song plays Moto Moto walked over to Biollante. He pushed over two cliffs, and stomped on two MUTOs who were unfortunate enough to be in his way. When he reached Biollante, he said in a low, somewhat gravely voice, “Goodness girl, your huge.” Biollante replied, “Who are your friends, or is that your tail.” “He he,” Motozilla said. “Boy your as quick as you are hefty.” ”So, your Motozilla,” Biollante replied. ”Name so nice, you say it twice” Motozilla replied while holding up three or four claws. ”Kind I’d like that, fatso,” Biollante replied. “Goin to be seeing you around, girl,” Motozilla said. That’s going to be hard because your so, plumpy.” And he walked back into the ocean. The result? After the date, Biollante realized that Motozilla only liked her because she was “chunky.” She later broke up with him when it was time for her to leave Monster Island, and she drifted off as spores. Motozilla, disappointed by this, returned to his underwater lair below the island. Battle for Monster island A purple object crashed into the oceans around Monster Island. It emerged from the ocean, and revealed itself as Beanos, who had already taken control of the other meme Kaiju. Beanos quickly attacked Monster Island, and took control of a lot of the Kaiju there. However, Motozilla was awakened by the attacks. After beating around some of the normal Kaiju who had fallen victim to Beanos’ control, he confronted the small purple being. After being able to land blows to Beanos, Beanos began to use his full power and subdue Motozilla, draining his meme power. However, the chunky Kaiju fed him some oftheir plumpy energy. He harnessed the plumpy radiation from this, and released a shockwave of plumpy energy that rendered Beanos powerless. Motozilla then used and atomic breath, an defeated Beanos. All of the the chunky Kaiju cheered for Motozilla. Then, meme Kaiju came to the valley where Motozilla stood. Among them were Big Chungon, Shaggygan, and Kevin. The meme Kaiju bowed down to Morozilla. All meme Kaiju across the world bowed before Motozilla... Well, almost all of them... Abilities * Atomic breath * Physical resilience * Strength * Amphibiousness * Aggressive fighting skills * Chunky senses * Plumpy pulse Gallery 33C8D031-470C-44D6-8B79-69B95BAD20AD.png|Original picture based on 2014’s Godzilla 0D4B4FE5-8639-478B-A4EC-3FBA3BD368F8.jpeg|Funny looking Motozilla atomic breath image Trivia * This is obviously based on the Moto Moto meme. * I was able to develop my skills with photoshop, and get a little access to it, so, there’s where the picture came from. * I felt that the MonsterVerse Godzilla (specifically 2019 Godzilla) went the best with Motozilla. * Biollante obviously substituted Gloria from Madagascar 2. * When structuring the article, I looked at other meme Kaiju pages. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Meme Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Godzilla